


Egregious Reception

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Series: Break From Austere (ACT 1) [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seduction of Moralo Eval</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egregious Reception

He hated missions like these. Following up on an anonymous tip regarding the supposed reappearance of a separatist criminal was proving to be quite boring. He had traced a lead to an inn called the Rancor’s Head in the western region of a horrible little outer rim planet. The trip had been rough and he was in as bad of a mood as a Jedi could manage to let slip.

The lead seemed like a dead end so he allowed himself the indulgence of a few drinks. The ghastly brew burnt his throat yet filled his stomach with a pleasant feeling.

He felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder.

“A Jedi got no business being in a place like this. So what the kriff are you doing here?”

Normally, Obi-wan would have replied with a snide comment, but he was too tired and drunk to care. He shoved the hand away and took another shot. His bad choice realised as the hand’s owner snarled and yanked the Jedi off his seat.

——

Obi-wan groaned. His vision was blurry and his body ached horribly. He blinked a few times, looking around. The Jedi had been haphazardly sprawled across a chair in someone’s kitchen.

A kettle went off, making him jump. He instinctively reached for his lightsaber, only to find it and his gauntlets missing entirely.

“Relax. No one here is going to kill you. Yet.”

‘I know that voice.’ Obi-wan’s eyes flicked up. The speaker was none other than the infamous Moralo Eval, preparing two cups of tea.

“If I’d known I was looking for you I would have put in a lot less effort.”

Moralo growled and shoved Kenobi’s cup at him. Obi-wan took a sip. It was sweet yet strangely spicy.

“You know, it was only by chance that Moralo Eval found you in the alley behind the inn. I could have left you to die but perhaps you will prove useful.”  
He tilted his head and smiled, making that strange slow blink.

“Oh. By the way, here.”

Obi-wan’s lightsaber and gauntlets skittered across the table.

“You should be grateful. Moralo Eval went to a lot of trouble to get those back for you.”

The phindian turned away, placing a pan on the stove and gathering ingredients. Obi-wan watched in silence as he skillfully pan seared meat and vegetables.

“I has questions for you.”  
The alien spoke suddenly.

Obi-wan sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

——

Two days had passed. The two men had formed a begrudging friendship and engaged in banter of all kinds. Obi-wan felt bad about lying to the council again and again, but he couldn’t help developing a small attachment to Moralo. It had been relatively easy to make him believe Dooku had been using him from the beginning and that the plot was never meant to be successful.  
Moralo became much more warm and receptive after that.

So much so that the alien began to fill his sentences with thinly veiled flirtations and innuendos, incorporating gentle touches to advertise his desire.

Obi-wan flirted back in jest but seemed unable to decipher Moralo’s hints as to his true goal.

——

Another day had passed. Moralo was fed up. If Obi-wan wasn’t going to make the first move he would take matters into his own hands. He struck up a conversation as usual, politics this time, and put his plan into motion.

An hour later, they managed to stumble upon negotiation as a topic and the phindian saw his chance.

“Don’t the Jedi always engage in what you would call, aggressive negotiations?” He purred as he ran a delicate hand along Kenobi’s leg.

Finally taking the hint, the Jedi allowed the alien to kiss him. Moralo moaned as Obi-wan eagerly sucked his tongue and massaged his inner thighs.  
The phindian shivered as they undressed, he was so turned on he couldn’t stand it.

He growled when Obi-wan pushed him down onto the couch, but relented when the human began to explore his more intimate parts.

Moralo’s labia were plump, silky soft and glistening wet. The sight was so alluring that Obi-wan couldn’t help but to lean in immediately and lap at his pink, pearl-like clit. Eval gasped loudly as a shock wave of arousal moved through him. It had been so long since he had an eager mouth between his legs and he was super sensitive.

The Jedi set to work alternating between tonguefucking his entrance and slurping his folds. The phindian let out loud gaspy moans as he allowed himself to be ravished.

“Ahhh. More. Please more, I’m so c-close.” Moralo whined as Obi-wan sucked on his clit. He was almost crying as he neared his peak.

After a few minutes more, the phindian screamed as he came, bucking his hips and gushing clear fluid into Kenobi’s waiting mouth.

He lay there, panting, waiting for the last pulses of orgasm to fade.  
His reprieve didn’t last long, however, as Obi-wan pushed his cock up against the alien’s pussy and silently asked for the go ahead.

Moralo wasn’t sure he could handle another round but he nodded and whimpered quietly upon being filled.  
Obi-wan thrust slowly, taking his time and enjoying the clenching warmth.

He leaned down and buried his face into Moralo’s neck, softly kissing it as their lovemaking reached a more serene pace.

After several minutes of slow languid movement, Obi-wan changed the angle and sped up a bit, grunting as he came.

Moralo’s eyes shot open as his hole was flooded with bursts of hot, sticky fluid. The sensation of semen coating his insides was incredible. He loved it and hoped it would happen again next time.

The Jedi pulled out and Eval immediately closed his legs. He sat up and nuzzled Kenobi who was still coming down from his high.

After 30 minutes of cuddling, Obi-wan sighed. He wanted to go home and already felt guilty about cheating on Osi. He redressed and promised Moralo that he would not report him to the council. He gathered his things and left the phindian to clean up on his own.


End file.
